This invention relates to recoil absorbers and redirector mechanisms for shoulder supported firearms such as rifles and shotguns, and more particularly, to a device for adjustably mounting the recoil absorbers and redirectors on the butt stock of a gun so that it can be adjustably moved up and down, crosswise or at an angle on the butt stock, or readily transferred to another stock with ease in a short period of time.
Heretofore, recoil absorbers and redirector mechanisms, when mounted on a gun stock for reducing and redirecting recoil energy, were relatively fixed and could not be adjusted to more closely fit the contour of the shoulder and the particular needs of the user.